


Lady of the Lion

by shameless_ramblings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_ramblings/pseuds/shameless_ramblings
Summary: Lyenne, daughter of Catelyn and Eddard Stark, had been betrothed to one of the most hated men in Westeros. Jaime Lannister, the Golden Lion, is smug and arrogant. While Lyenne knows that she must marry him, she knows that she cannot love him. Or can she?





	1. Chapter 1

She was born in the middle of a storm.

Lord Stark waited outside the bed chambers and prayed that he would be delivered with a healthy child. He didn’t care, boy or girl, he only wanted his wife and eldest to be healthy. When the babe’s cry rang through the room, no one could keep him out. His wife, red-faced and sweaty, with a small bundle in her arms. The babe whimpered, but settled quickly under the midwife’s knowledgeable hand.

            ‘’My Lord,’’ one of the handmaiden came up to him, eyes down. ‘’The Gods have blessed you with a baby girl.’’

            He nodded, dismissing her and walked to where his wife lay. She stroked the infant’s cheek with one finger before glancing up at her husband.

            ‘’I apologise, my Lord,’’ she whispered. ‘’You have a daughter.’’

            Ned smiled down at his wife. ‘’You have provided us with a daughter who will grow and prosper under her mother’s loving care. Sons will be provided to us, if the Gods will it.’’ Though she had married him under grievous circumstances, he believed that in time, he would come to love the Tully woman.

            She nodded, relieved at her husband’s acceptance of their daughter.

            ‘’Have you named her yet?’’ Ned asked, coming to set gently on the edge of the bed, trying not to jostle mother and child.

            ‘’I thought of naming her after your sister; Lyenne, Lady of Winterfell.’’

            The Lord of Winterfell smiled down at his daughter, taking in her dark hair and the splotchy skin that seemed to accompany all newborns. Her eyes were unopened, but he was sure they would mirror her mother’s; a startling Tully grey.

            ‘’Lady Lyenne,’’ he agreed. As if sensing the significance of the moment, the babe opened her eyes.

            Light brown rolled for a moment, then focussed on her father’s face. Lyenne grinned up at her parents, then begun to wail.


	2. Chapter 2

Essos was progressing nicely. Lyenne had now mounted and ridden him bareback around the yard, with Onyx watching on. The wolf had frightened the stallion initially, both were used to the other’s presence. Though she was tempted, Lyenne did not saddle Essos, she preferred the feeling of the animal moving beneath her, unhindered by leather and wood. She was also wanting to take her time with the beast, not to rush him.

From his back, she watched the courtyard. The yard was bustling today; large chandeliers were transported across the mud to the Great Hall as cartsful of candles were dispersed to various rooms. Essos danced nervously beneath her bare legs. She hadn’t bothered with breeches today and her dress was hiked up around her thighs, drawing the attention of many a stablehand.

‘’He’s doing well,’’ Robb commented. He was leaning against a fence rail watching her ride. He eyed her bare leg. ‘’You should put your breeches on. You draw less attention in a man’s clothes than you do riding around like that.’’

Lyenne grinned. ‘’Maybe I should ride like this in a tourney. Everybody will be too focussed on my legs to notice where my lance is.’’ Robb laughed and Essos started at the sound. Lyenne managed to keep her seat and quickly calmed the horse.

‘’I’ll take my leave, lest that horse throw you because of me.’’ Robb grinned at her before walking off.

                    The Godswood was alive with sounds today, adding to Essos’s excitement. Lyenne sighed and adjusted her seat yet again as he leapt sideways as a bush rustled in the breeze.

                    ‘’Calm, Essos, calm,’’ she whispered. The stallion nickered but stilled under her. They got two more steps before he shied again. This time, it was a horn that set him off. One blow; riders. Lyenne swore, then turning Essos around and bolted for Winterfell, cursing the whole time.  

                    The horns blew again, signalling the for the gates to open just as Lyenne arrived in the courtyard. Stable hands rushed forward to take Essos from her and she nodded her thanks and bolted for her chambers, to change into something a little more ladylike.

* * *

 

 By the time Lyenne had pulled on her dress; a dark grey gown, with a hem of black Myrish lace, and made it down to the courtyard the front of the party was riding through the gates. First was Prince Joffery, his great red cloak covering the rump of his smaller brown garron. She saw Sansa give him a sly smile out of the corner of her eye. Lyenne nudged her with an elbow, smirking at Sansa, who glared right back at her older sister. A knight in black armour with a great helm in the shape of a dog’s head rode behind him. The Hound, Lyenne guessed. Stories of both he and his brother, The Mountain, were common throughout Westeros.

Next came the caravan, lead by two black horses. The paint work was red, with intricate designs in gold; Lannister colours. Finally came King Robert on a black drestier that huffed under his weight, followed by two Kingsguard in golden armour, enamelled in white to show off elaborate designs on the chest and shoulders.

At once, everyone knelt, heads bowed. A wooden crate was brought forwards and the King clambered down off his horse and approached the Starks.

He paused in front of Ned. Then he held out a hand and twitched his fingers upwards, signalling us to rise.

The King of Westeros stared at Ned for a second. ‘’You got fat.’’

The Lord of Winterfell simply raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Robert’s own protruding stomach and the courtyard froze.

Then the two men burst into laughter.

‘’Cat!’’ the King exclaimed, turning to embrace my mother. He reached a hand down to muss Rickon’s hair before turning to me.

‘’Little Lady, my you’ve grown beautiful. You’ve grown so fast, and so beautifully. How the women must envy you. I hear you’ve become your master-at-arm’s favourite student; even when you were a young child, you were better than most of the men in my guard. Remember when we sparred?’’

Lyenne inclined her head. ‘’I do, Yours Grace. I also believe I beat you. Still bruised?’’ she grinned up at the King, who laughed heartily.

 ‘’She’s even more like Lyanna now than when she was before! Maybe she should spar with the Kingslayer, give him a run for his money!’’ A sharp laugh echoed from a guardsman, though the helms blocking their faces prevented Lyenne from knowing which one.

Lyenne grinned. ‘’It would be my honour to knock him on his ass, Your Grace.’’

Catelyn Stark gasped at her daughter’s language, but the King laughed. ‘’Yes, I can see why she remains unmarried, Ned. It would take a special man to tame that Stark spirit.’’  He embraced her before moving back to Lord Stark.

He considered his friend for a moment. ‘’Nine years; where the hell have you been?’’

‘’Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours.’’

The caravan door swung open with a bang, and the Queen stepped out. Cersei Lannister was undeniably beautiful. Long, golden Lannister hair contrasted with the rich red of her dress. She glanced around the courtyard with a distasteful expression.

‘’Where’s the Imp?’’ asked Arya.

‘’Oh, will you shut up?’’ said Sansa. I elbowed her, glaring at them both to keep their mouths shut.

 ‘’Who have we here? You must be Robb!’’ Lyenne heard the King exclaim. He moved from each of their siblings, commenting on Sansa beauty, and telling Bran he would be a soldier one day.

The King nodded to a guard behind him. The guard removed his helmet, revealing Lannister blonde hair. There was no denying his handsomeness; it was clearly Jaime Lannister, the Queens twin brother. Arya mentioned as much to Sansa.

Lyenne watched as Jaime scanned the commoners, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. He had a strong jaw and bright green eyes. Everyone had heard tales of the mighty Kingslayer, a fearsome warrior with no honour or moral code. He caught her staring and winked. Lyenne flushed and glanced back towards the Queen, who was now standing in front of her father.

            She held out her hand expectantly, not even looking him in the eye has he bent to kiss her knuckles.

            ‘’My Queen,’’ he acknowledged.

            ‘’My Queen,’’ Catelyn repeated, curtseying.

            ‘’Take me to your crypt,’’ Robert commanded. ‘’I want to pay my respects.’’

            The Queen tsked. ‘’We’ve been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait.’’

            Robert glanced at her before gesturing for Ned to lead the way. The Queen stared daggers after her husband, but he did not turn.


End file.
